


colours

by hoshikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Short Drabbles, Universe Alteration, even old chapters might get edited after i posted them so sorry abt that in advance, i take requests for this, i talk to much in tags, neither romantic nor platonic soulmates actively mentioned so feel free to decide yourself ovo, not all pairs go along to the canon timeline, some of these also have symbolism so they're kinda character studies too??, sorry - Freeform, the tsukiyama one for example not, updates might be slow tho, well we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/pseuds/hoshikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au concepts. for itself,  is colourful, but humans appear grey to you until you meet your soulmate. the moment you lock eyes, you'll see their colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TsukiYama

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a simple idea in a skype chat. It basically goes like this: Until you meet your soulmate, the world itself is colourful, but humans appear grey. the moment you lock eyes with your soulmate, colours come to you in a flash, and most people immediately associate their soulmate with different visuals to be able to properly describe the being you are going to be together with for the rest of your life.
> 
> most of these are requested, so feel free to throw in your own requests!

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi met the first time at college, when everyone around them already  _ sees _ . 

Tsukishima has accepted his world would stay grey forever, and Yamaguchi is sad about it, but keeps to himself, quiet as he is. 

When they lock eyes, Yamaguchi gasps, gold of flames and candle light flooding his vision, the colour of early morning sun, of wheat swaying in the wind on a field, of the glow of paper stars reflecting light and tea glistening in dimly lit rooms. He sees the milky white moonlight paints on the walls when it shines through windows on quiet nights, and the dark violet blue tint the night sky shows when it's completely clear.

Tsukishima sees dark water, the emerald depths of quiet pools in the far offs of the woods, framed by white water lilies. The fresh green of young leaves breaking from their buds, the sepia tone of dried flowers pressed between old leather books with pergament pages. He thinks of the colour light has when it shines through the crowns of trees in early autumn, of the orange tone of rooms lit by dim glimmering coal, of the light brown of freshly chopped wood and the glimmering gold of paper stars in decorated windows. 


	2. BokuAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i give u a second one just now bc i already have some typed out tbh

Akaashi sees the play of night and snow when he sees Bokuto, the contrast of old, turned grey Polaroids on white paper. 

Dark spots of ink of white cloth. 

He thinks of matches burning alone in darkness, of small oil lamps lost in wide halls, the bright shine barely reflecting on golden columns. He thinks of the glowing eyes of owls, of white feathers covered with dust and snow and ash and gold. He sees the burning of a small flame, bearing passionate red and gold and blue and green and violet and all the colours of the rainbow, fighting against the mist of fine, grey rain on dark afternoons.

 

Bokuto sees deep green rivers running slow, wide forests never seen by any humans. He thinks of fresh, strong leaves, of strong ivy ranking around old, breaking buildings of red bricks, of a big closet made of black wood, hiding small kids from the dark of the world. 

He thinks of the night sky, of endless black and blue width, of the dark blue of far oceans at sundown, of warm steaming coffee and old, turned dark by age books in big, big libraries,left in eerie silence. He thinks of the red tinted blackness of closed eyes, of sunlight filtering through curtains into old, dusty rooms. He thinks of molten chocolate, rich and dark and warm, and he thinks of old clocks, steady ticking of dull gold behind silver glass and umber wood.


	3. IwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm, here's another one while i procrastinate on what i should be doing

When Iwaizumi meets Oikawa, his mind shows him pictures of fresh, soft bread, of the shine of small fires, of glowing coal on black stone. 

He thinks of melting mint ice-cream, of clear, blue water on golden beaches. 

He thinks of the angry red of fresh bruises and the soft green of faded ones, of the pink of flushed cheeks. He thinks of dripping honey, of buttercups swaying in the wind, of vast fields of lush green grass and wide, open blue skies with soft clouds. He thinks of the blue tinted glow of screens in black rooms late at night, of the shine of streetlights on foggy nights, of the first golden rays of sunlight hitting a small pond, of the fluorescent shine of firefly wings on calm afternoons.

 

Oikawa sees the green shade of trees on a sunny day, the glistening reflections of sunlight on streams of water. 

He thinks of golden mist during sunsets over waterfalls, of the warm depth of hot spring water. He thinks of green bushes guarding old houses, outgrown and wild, evergreen plants covered by snow. He thinks of the glim of copper in the sunlight, of teak logs and the shine of a room lit by candles. He thinks of the night sky lit by a lightning, of drops of water reflecting all the colours of the rainbow. He thinks of deep lakes and sunset hues and blue sky and old, dark brown creaking wood boards in long hallways with torn, withering yellow wallpapers on the wall.


	4. KiyoYachi

When Yachi first sees Kiyoko, her mind supplies her with the images of velvet midnight blue tinted with violet, of the small ring of colours that surrounds the moon on full moon nights when its light breaks in the fine dust. She thinks of the warm brown tone of freshly baked muffins and the black of melting chocolate on silver tableware. She thinks of dark blue ink, shimmering black in the golden light of candles on old, yellowish tinted paper in neat, flowing lines. She thinks of the faded red of old leather books many fingers glided over and the worn emerald green of old linen of a dearly loved wing chair. She thinks of the sparkling red of wine in a crystal glass and the deep crimson of blood before it dries. She thinks of pure white snow and soft black feathers lying on it.

 

Kiyoko sees the soft caramel tone of coffee with milk, the golden colour of warm sand gliding through slender white fingers. She thinks of the soft pink of sea shells bathed in clear turquoise water. She sees the grey of ballpoint pen ink on stark white paper and the earliest orange hues of a sunrise. She thinks of the colour of pink macaroons and the pastel yellow of daffodils on lush green fields, and the soft blue of children's books. She thinks of the light red of strawberries and the pale purple of lavender, and how the colours of a church window look on marble floors when sunlight filters into the big halls. She sees the colour light has when it reflects on tea and filters through the dusty air in old attics, and thinks of the faded, soft brown of an old teddy bear, worn out by the years of small hands clinging to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek about this one guys dont be too angry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry these are quite short, 'm hoping you enjoy them anyway.
> 
> request here in the comments or hmu on [tumblr.](http://www.hoshikyuu.tumblr.com)
> 
> pls hmu on tumblr anyway and scream about my rarepairs with me


End file.
